Cyber Troopers Virtual-On ZERO
Cyber Troopers Virtual-On ZERO (Japanese: 電脳戦機バーチャロンZERO, Dennō Senki Bācharon ZERO) is an action game co-developed by Team 50cc and Sega for the Noxid Series One video game console and published by Sega. It is a remake of Cyber Troopers Virtual-On: Operation Moongate, the first title in the series. Gameplay No information yet Setting/Storyline In the Virtual Century, the world is ruled by multinational media conglomerates, the Hyper Contents Providers, which privatized the governments and extended their reach to every aspect of both private and public life. A delicate balance of power was maintained by these rivaling megacorporations, as human society is trapped in a "Medieval Stagnation" both politically and culturally. Along with this, conventional warfare has ended in favor of a new form of commercialized conflict, known as the Limited Wars. In V.C. 0084, the DynaTech & Nova Corporation (also known as DN Corp. for short), while undergoing a lunar core mining survey on the moon, discovered a mysterious ruins of a technological complexity far beyond anything developed by mankind. Seeing potential, DN appropriated the ruins' esoteric OverTechnology (OT) and implemented a beyond-top-secret R&D facility to study into it and reverse-engineer it, known as 0 Plant, intending to gain market dominance over the other Hyper Contents Providers. Among the OverTechnology found in the ruins, which was dubbed as the "Moongate", two forms of it stood out; One is the "V-Crystal" (short for Virtual-On Crystal), a crystalline structure that can transfer minds between the regular plane of existence, and another data-driven dimension known as the "Cyber Imaginary Space" (C.I.S. for short). As a part of 0 Plant's program, a gateway system to the C.I.S. was created by one of its members, Dr. Plajiner. The V-Crystal also allowed for "Reverse-Conversion", a process in which physical matter is created out of data patterns and energy. The second is the head of a massive humanoid robot known as the "BAL-BAS-BOW unit". Using the OverTechnology, they created a black box, the Crystal Core Support System, in a bid to reactivate the BAL-BAS-BOW unit. Three attempts were made, with all of them ending in disastrous failure, resulting in funding being cut for 0 Plant. However, with lessons learned from examining the long-dormant unit's structure, as well as designing a smaller version of the Crystal Core Support System, dubbed the "V-Converter", DN decided that they would develop their own OT-based machines. Two V-Converters were installed in two prototype humanoid robots of the eXperimental Master Unit (XMU) series; the XMU-04 Temjin and the XMU-05 Raiden. From there, a new form of fighting machine was created; "Virtuaroids" (VR for short). However, in order to become a VR pilot, a person has to be identified as being "Virtual-On Positive" (VO+) in order to operate a VR. Section not complete yet Playable Virtuaroids (VR) Available at the start *'MBV-04-G "Temjin"': The Temjin Main Battle Virtuaroid was one of the very first ones, alongside the HBV-05-E Raiden, developed as a general-purpose combat unit. It was originally to use a railgun, but this was found to be impractical so the Temjin was retooled to use a Multi-Purpose Beam Launcher (M.P.B.L.), which could be used as a beam rifle for mid- to long-range offense or a beam sword for melee. It also features the Power Bomb Mk. 94, which has a sizeable blast radius and is useful for blocking enemy fire. The beam sword functionality can be used to fire slash waves from mid to short range. What it lacks in armaments, it makes up for in balanced capabilities and reliability. Popular with both beginning and veteran pilots because of its user-friendliness. It is also capable of performing a gliding ram maneuver using the beam sword functionality of its M.P.B.L. weapon. **Height: 15.2m **Weight: 7.62t (base), 20.3t (full) **Power Output: 4620kW **V-Converter Mk. 7 (384v) **Left Weapon: Power Bomb Mk. 94 **Center Weapon: M.P.B.L.-7 Mk. 3-b - Beam Sword **Right Weapon: M.P.B.L.-7 Mk. 3-b - Beam Rifle **Special Move: Gliding Ram *'HBV-05-E "Raiden"': The second VR design, the Raiden model was developed from the prototype XMU-05. It was originally going to be designated as a Support Attack Virtuaroid, but was re-classified as a Heavy Battle Virtuaroid due to its strong firepower and heavy armor. Its purpose was to intercept and destroy enemy battleships before they could reach Earth. Of course, because it's a heavier machine, it is slower than the Temjin. It is a limited-production VR, due to the cost of manufacturing one Raiden being equivalent to that of a dozen Temjins. The Raiden's most distinctive weapon is a pair of Ali-02r Laser Irradiator cannons in its shoulder, which can cause a massive amount of damage. Complimenting these powerful lasers is the Zig-13 Bazooka Launcher and the Ground Bomb Mk. 95, a homing mine with a low-slung but wide blast radius. The Raiden was originally to use a two-barreled flat launcher, but power flow regulation proved impossible while the weapon was in use. Only 26 Raiden VRs, including the HBV-05-D prototype, were made, due to the lasers having been taken from 26 postwar battlecruisers. Consequently, the DN Corp. produced the SAV-07-D "Belgdor" and HBV-10-B "Dorkas" VRs as inexpensive versions of the Raiden. **Height: 17.8m **Weight: 12.28t (base), 32.5t (full) **Power Output: 8824kW **V-Converter Mk. 5 (480v) **Left Weapon: Ground Bomb Mk. 95 **Center Weapon: Ali-02r Laser Irradiators **Right Weapon: Zig-13 Bazooka Launcher *'TRV-06k-H "Viper II"': Developed by the eccentric genius Dr. Yzerman for fast tactical deployment and reconnaissance, the Viper II takes the Temjin's skeletal frame and puts it on a new level of speed and agility. Armor had to be sacrificed for this one. Armed with a Revenant ver.1.666 multi-launcher, the Viper II can use it as a rapid-fire beam vulcan gun, a missile launcher or a beam sword for close-quarters. The VR also features a BL-c04 beam launcher in its chest for firing homing beams at enemies. All of these makes the Viper II effective for aerial and high speed combat. It also has a special maneuver, the "SLC Dive", in which the VR empties its energy into its Binder Plate thrusters and performs a kamikaze-like dive into an enemy machine to deal massive damage. The SLC Dive's name was inspired by the disastrous test of the earlier TRV-06 Viper prototype, where the pilot lost control of the VR and his last words were, "She's lost control!" **Height: 15.8m **Weight: 5.24t (base), 11.5t (full) **Power Output: 4430kW **V-Converter Mk. 7c (384v) **Left Weapon: Revenant ver.1.666 - 7-Way Missile **Center Weapon: BL-c04 - Homing Beam **Right Weapon: Revenant ver.1.666 - Beam Vulcan **Special Move: SLC Dive *'SAV-07-D "Belgdor"': The Belgdor is one of two Virutaroids developed as a less expensive version of the powerful and very costly HBV-05-E Raiden. With a radar system on its head, it is top-heavy, and that makes it lousy for close-quarters combat. Its BB-94 L.R.S. Grenade Pistol, though with no homing capabilities, rapidly fires fast-moving RPG shells. It also uses the Napalm Bomb Mk. 90, which creates a chain of explosions ideal for causing damage and blocking enemy fire. The explosions can also bypass barriers, so hiding is not the best option! On its shoulders are a pair of Tm-203 Homing Missile Launchers, whose name says it all. Overall, the Belgdor is best suited for mid- to long-range combat. **Height: 17.2m **Weight: 10.4t (base), 27.8t (full) **Power Output: 5270kW **V-Converter Mk. 5-b (480v) **Left Weapon: Napalm Bomb Mk. 90 **Center Weapon: Tm-203 Homing Missile Launchers **Right Weapon: BB-94 L.R.S. Grenade Pistol *'MBV-09-C "Apharmd"': Based on the Temjin's skeletal frame, the Apharmd is a Virtuaroid designed for guerilla warfare, and its commando-style appearance is a testament to that. Using the same Power Bomb as the Temjin, the MBV-09-C also uses an R-11 Gun Launcher, which is essentially a beam shotgun. But, its most distinctive weapon system are a pair of beam tonfas on its forearms, the Dynamic Tongfers ver. EX. Ideal for those kinds of VR pilots who like to get up close and personal, the Apharmd's energized beam weapons can cause some serious damage at close-quarters range. Its mid- to long-range capabilities are fairly weak. **Height: 15.5m **Weight: 8.82t (base), 23.5t (full) **Power Output: 5800kW **V-Converter Mk. 9 (384v) **Left Weapon: Power Bomb Mk. 94 **Center Weapon: Dynamic Tongfers ver.EX **Right Weapon: R-11 Gun Launcher *'HBV-10-B "Dorkas"': A Heavy Battle Virtuaroid developed as a less-expensive version of the Raiden. Though its shorter than most, it has a lower center of gravity than Belgdor, making it more stable. Used for testing different armor structures for VRs, the Dorkas possesses its own brand of firepower. Its Claw Manipulator has a weapon that fires thermoexplosive shells, and in close-quarters, it can be ignited for a sort-of "fire punch" attack. Its Left Weapon is an ejectable Hammer Launched System (H.L.S.) that can be launched from a distance at an enemy machine and returns to Dorkas. The hammer, which also features beam spines for extra "oomph", can also be used in melee combat for dishing out some serious blunt force trauma upon your enemies. In its right shoulder, Dorkas possesses the fs-27 "Phalanx", a weapons system that launches a cluster of napalm bombs, useful for both trapping and/or damaging an enemy VR. Among the heavy-class VRs, it is the most balanced of the bunch. The Dorkas also has a special move where it performs a highly damaging spinning attack with its hammer. **Height: 13.4m **Weight: 9.25t (base), 25.9t (full) **Power Output: 7840kW **V-Converter Mk. 9 (384v) **Left Weapon: H.L.S. Type-A **Center Weapon: fs-27 Phalanx **Right Weapon: Claw Manipulator - Fireball **Special Move: Mega Spinning Hammer *'XBV-13-t11 "Bal-Bas-Bow"': The Bal-Bas-Bow is a prototype for the next generation of VRs, based on the BAL-BAS-BOW unit that was found in the lunar ruins. The 11th test model, the XBV-13-t11, is a highly experimental machine and did not conform too well to the V-Converter mounted in its hovering unit, so it did not have a stabilized power output. This badly affects the VR's mobility compared to its would-be successors. It did have some unique characteristics and its performance in battle is comparable to the current VRs. Because of the inconsistent output of the V-Converter, the VR's hover unit is slow on the ground, yet mobile and agile while in mid-air. Its most distinctive feature is a pair of Ejectable Remote Launchers (E.R.L. for short) for its left and right arms and could fire different kinds of munitions. The E.R.L. technology was developed at 0 Plant. The right-hand E.R.L. fires ring-shaped laser projectiles that can also erase shots from an enemy VR's Right Weapon, while the left-hand unit fires a cluster of F.M.713 floating mines (or F-Mines for short) that home in on their target. When both E.R.L.s are used at the same time, they target the opposing VR and swarm it like attack drones before returning to the Bal-Bas-Bow. At close-quarters, the E.R.L.s can also produce beam claws to drill and slash at opponents. It is not exactly the easiest VR to control, much less master, as a result of its quirks. **Height: 20.2m **Weight: 9.48t (base), 17.3t (full) **Power Output: 5480kW (not stabilized) **Left Weapon: F.M.713 F-Mines **Center Weapon: E.R.L. 1632 **Right Weapon: Ring Laser **Trivia: The hovering unit is actually the BAL-BAS-BOW unit, indicating that the XBV-13, which was named after the BAL-BAS-BOW unit, was a successful attempt at controlling it. *'SRV-14-A "Fei-Yen" (Replica)': The Fei-Yen is unique among the VRs, due to its feminine, sailor girl-style design. It was originally developed by child prodigy L'ln Plajiner, the daughter of renowned VR scientist Dr. Plajiner, who was a member of 0 Plant's research team. The Fei-Yen prototype featured a revolutionary Emotion System built into its V-Converter. When Dr. Plajiner disappeared after funding was cut for 0 Plant, the Fei-Yen prototype had also disappeared. Apparently, through the Emotion System, the prototype had absorbed enough emotional energy from its young creator to achieve sentience, gaining a feminine personality like a 14-year-old teenaged girl. With blueprints left behind by Dr. Plajiner, a mysterious independent entity developed a mass-produced replica of the Fei-Yen that is only half as powerful as the original, despite that a number of issues concerning the design remained unresearched. It is the fastest playable Virtuaroid in the game, with a unique arsenal. She has a rapid-fire Beam Launcher SG-4000 for her right-hand weapon. In her left hand, Fei-Yen wields the MPAS-14, which acts as both a beam bow and a beam rapier. However, her most distinctive weapon system is a Type-F variation of the Viper II's BL-c04 beam launcher, which fires the "Love Heart", a flat, heart-shaped homing beam adding to the VR's feminine charm. But, the Fei-Yen replica has one more surprise up her weak armor plating. In times of extreme stress in battle, she goes into a brilliant, golden glow for her Hyper Mode, where her overall offensive power is increased twofold! **Height: 14.8m **Weight: 6.84t (base), 13.7t (full) **Power Output: 4380kW **V-Converter Mk. 9 (384v) **Left Weapon: MPAS-14 - Beam Bow **Center Weapon: BL-c04 Type-F "Love Heart" **Right Weapon: Beam Launcher SG-4000 **Special Feature: Hyper Mode Unlockable *'MBV-04-E6 "Temjin"': The MBV-04-E6 is the pre-production prototype of the MBV-04-G, distinguished by a yellow-colored torso unit and M.P.B.L. Otherwise, it performs no differently than the standard Temjin, and the color scheme is for looks. It is also featured in the game's tutorial mode. **Height: 15.2m **Weight: 7.62t (base), 20.3t (full) **Power Output: 4620kW **V-Converter Mk. 7 (384v) **Left Weapon: Power Bomb Mk. 94 **Center Weapon: M.P.B.L.-7 Mk. 3-a - Beam Sword **Right Weapon: M.P.B.L.-7 Mk. 3-a - Beam Rifle **Special Move: Gliding Ram *'HBV-05-D "Raiden"': This Raiden is a pre-production prototype version of the HBV-05-E, distinguished by a white and yellow color scheme. It performs just as good as the HBV-05-E, and the colorway is for looks. It is also featured in the tutorial mode of the game. **Height: 17.8m **Weight: 12.28t (base), 32.5t (full) **Power Output: 8824kW **V-Converter Mk. 5 (480v) **Left Weapon: Ground Bomb Mk. 95 **Center Weapon: Ali-02r Laser Irradiators **Right Weapon: Zig-13 Bazooka Launcher DLC Exclusive *'RVR-40/540 TGS TGS-Viper "Evelyn"': A modified YZR-540-SH prototype, this is the machine piloted by Lt. Deborah Bite of the Rose Sisters. Tuned for increased offensive capabilities in mind, "Evelyn" features enhanced booster output for stronger S.L.C. Dives, as well as TAG-18/AVR missiles and a UB-40 Shell Pod in its Flight Mode. Considered to be a one-of-a-kind machine **Left Weapon: Revenant ver.1.666 - 7-Way Missile **Center Weapon: BL-c04 - Homing Beam **Right Weapon: Revenant ver.1.666 - Beam Vulcan **Special Move: S.L.C. Dive **NOTE: Flight Mode cannot be used during gameplay! *'RVR-40/540 TGA TGA-Viper "Charlotte"': Another modified YZR-540-SH prototype, "Charlotte" is the Virtuaroid piloted by Lt. Jennifer Poison of the Rose Sisters. While Deborah Bite's "Evelyn" is focused on offensive power, Jennifer's machine is geared towards the tactical reconnaissance role that the original TRV-06 was made for. It features enhanced mobility and speed in its Flight Mode, along with Spandau blocks on the fuselage for durability, high-processing sensory equipment and dual Revenant v.1.8 multi-launchers, which are usable in both Flight and VR Modes. **Left Weapon: Revenant v.1.8 - 7-Way Missile **Center Weapon: BL-c04 - Homing Beam **Right Weapon: Revenant v.1.8 - Beam Vulcan **Special Move: S.L.C. Dive **NOTE: Flight Mode cannot be used during gameplay! *'RVR-62 Dorkas (repaired)': These Dorkas units are reconditioned and renovated by RNA forces for their use in opposition of DNA. They perform no differently than the original HBV-10-B. **Height: 13.4m **Weight: 9.25t (base), 25.9t (full) **Power Output: 7840kW **V-Converter Mk. 9 (384v) **Left Weapon: H.L.S. Type-A **Center Weapon: fs-27 Phalanx **Right Weapon: Claw Manipulator - Fireball **Special Move: Mega Hammer Spin *'RVR-64 i-Dorkas': Taking advantage of Dorkas' ability to use different armor structures, RNA forces developed a variation of the Dorkas for underground excavation work. But, it can pack its own brand of power when confronted by an enemy VR. The H.L.S. is replaced by a shovel-type Claw-Arm used for digging, and the right arm is cut shorter to improve the right-hand Claw Manipulator's close quarters ability. **Left Weapon: Shovel Claw-Arm **Center Weapon: None **Right Weapon: Claw Manipulator - Fireball More to come! Bosses *'Z-Gradt': An ancient, massive machine found in the ruins by the DN Corp. It possesses a devastating array of weapons, but the most distinct is a massive particle beam cannon, which fires an extremely powerful beam of energy that even Raiden's lasers can't top! It is the final boss of the game, and the player must get past Z-Gradt to prevent the firing of the Solar Cannon. Its armor is nearly impenetrable, but it can receive more damage while it tries to destroy the player with the particle cannon. Z-Gradt cannot be beaten by a time-out, for if it is not defeated within the time limit, the Solar Cannon would fire, resulting in a Game Over. *'Jaguarandi': During the Reverse-Conversion process of a Raiden VR, a young boy's consciousness ended up getting trapped in the C.I.S. and merging with the VR. This created a fatal bug within the M.S.B.S. Should the player's time after the 5th Mission exceed 3 minutes, they would go to a Penalty Stage, where they would face a mutated Raiden known as Jaguarandi (pronounced "yaga-ran-dee"). It is quite the opponent to fight in the game, especially with its arsenal. It possesses a bazooka in the right arm, which is more powerful than the Raiden's Zig-13. For its Left Weapon is the Trap Bomb, an F-Mine, which upon being deployed, turns into a four-way missile spread. Then, it's Center Weapon is an enhanced version of the laser irradiators, firing a 10-way spreading blast. Another quirk about Jaguarandi is the inconsistency of its appearance and durability. For every time Jaguarandi is fought, its color scheme and size is different. Some say that it was as big as a battleship, while others said that it was as small as an HBV-10-B Dorkas. Some say that it is as durable as Raiden (or a bit more), while others say that it is as weak as a Viper II. Nonetheless, Jaguarandi is both a unique and dangerous opponent. **Height: Varies **Weight: N/A **Left Weapon: Trap Bomb **Center Weapon: 10 Laser **Right Weapon: Bazooka *'VR-014 Original Fei-Yen': If you play the game on the Fierce difficulty level, you will encounter a new final boss instead of Z-Gradt; the original Fei-Yen prototype herself. Just as you reach the Nirvana area in the Moongate, she will appear and challenge you to battle! She is twice as powerful as the mass-produced replica VRs, so she doesn't need a Hyper Mode. When you defeat her, she will disappear into the C.I.S. **Height: 14.8m **Weight: 6.84t (base), 13.7t (full) **Power Output: Unknown **V-Converter w/ Emotion System **Left Weapon: MPAS-14 - Beam Bow **Center Weapon: BL-c04 Type-F "Love Heart" **Right Weapon: Beam Launcher SG-4000 Category:Noxid Series One Games Category:SEGA Games Category:Team 50cc Games Category:Action games Category:Pages by JustAlex93